A Lethal Sting
by frankfurter32
Summary: Post Tracker-Jacker scene. The scenes that weren't in the book or the movie. My interpretation of what could have happend
1. Chapter 1

Cato's POV

The last thing Cato remembered was having a dream of Clove, he saw them running around District Two, hand-in-hand. He felt happier then he ever did. That's when he heard the buzzing, then he saw Clove slipping away into the abyss, his instincts kicked in and he stood up and ran, he took Clove's hand and ran as fast as he could. When they were away from the Tracker-Jackers Cato took Clove's face and kissed her, and she kissed him back. Clove asked, "Cato, what about Glimmer?". Cato completely forgot about Glimmer, he ran back to find her body on the ground, her bow and arrows were gone. "Katniss, she got away."

Peeta's POV

Peeta couldn't sleep that night, he was thinking about Katniss, and what could happen to her in this situation, he spotted a Tracker-Jacker hive and he wanted to shout for Katniss to run away, but there was more chance of Katniss getting killed by the Careers than by Tracker-Jackers, so he went to Glimmer and said that he could watch Katniss for the rest of the night, She agreed and said "You better be sure you can kill her if she comes down, lover boy." Peeta nodded, and Glimmer went to Cato and slept in his arms, and at the corner of his eyes, he spotted a pair of eyes, "Rue." He whispered, careful not to wake any of the careers. "You can come out, I won't hurt you." She came out on top of a branch and said nothing. "You need to tell Katniss about that Tracker-Jacker nest." He pointed to a branch and she nodded. "I'm going to distract the careers, you tell her to run, okay?" Peeta said, she nodded "If I get hurt, I'll be by the river, tell Katniss to find me there." he said. She nodded and ran back to her last spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Clove's POV

"She got away? H-how... Lover boy!" Cato looked at her and he looked so angry she thought he was actually going to explode. Clove said "H-hey Cato, you don't need to be that mad, it's just Gli…" Cato grabbed her face and kissed her, she felt herself blush and didn't think this was ever going to happen.  
Cato said, "I'll be right back, Clove." He ran off with a sword and she went looking for Marvel.

Cato's POV

Cato was running in the woods when he saw Peeta shouting at Katniss "Katniss, Go! The careers are going to be here at any second, Katniss. GO!" Katniss ran. Cato thought that he could kill Peeta faster without Katniss there to shoot him. "Hey Peeta!" He said. "You traitor, I should have known you wouldn't betray Katniss. Now you're going down." Cato and Peeta fought for a couple of minutes, he was impressed that Peeta could actually fight, Cato was cut a few times but he was on the winning side, he just knew it. Right when he was about to cut Peeta through the heart, a Tracker-Jacker stung Cato on his arm, and he missed. He cut Peeta's leg instead, still happy that Peeta was now disabled. Cato shouted "CLOVE! I need help!"

Peeta's POV

Peeta limped and crawled his way to the side of a river, he grabbed a couple of plants and some soil on his way there, thinking he could make some paint or anything to camouflage himself. He lay himself down beside a rock and mixed the ingredients together to make a grey-ish color paint. He painted himself and lay himself down beside the rock, hoping that he could pull it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Clove's POV

"Cato… Hold still. I need to get the stinger out of your arm." He winced. "Stop being such a baby Cato. It's making you look weak in front of the cameras." She said playfully. "I don't care what the cameras see Clove. I only care about you. And what you're seeing is a vulnerable me. And I only show that side to the people I love." Clove was speechless and blushing. She wasn't buying the fact that he was with Glimmer a day ago and all of a sudden he was interested in her. "Cato." She said. "If you really loved me, w-why were you with Glimmer?" she frowned. "To get you jealous, silly." Clove kissed Cato on the cheek and said "Well, I don't like getting jealous." "It won't happen again, now let's get back to the cornucopia and let's get some rest." They came out of the riverbank and saw Marvel, waiting for them.

Cato's POV

He felt happy. For the first time in his life, he felt what true happiness meant. He thought he was happy when he beat everyone in his class. He thought he was happy when all the cool kids let him be their Leader. But now, he really felt happy. Sitting beside Clove by a fire and snuggling with her in their sleeping bag, which they were now sharing. At morning, they woke up and she told him " I Love You." the first thing Clove said made Cato feel more alive than ever. It was too bad only one of them could make it out alive. "It's gonna be her" he thought to himself as they walked toward the pyramid of supplies. He saw something black in the distance, he realized it was smoke and he told Clove and Marvel "I think I see the next dead tribute."

Hey Guys first Fanfic so no negatives please even If you hate it so much just say that it wasn't good and needs improving. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

(Rewind to the Tracker-Jacker scene) Rue's POV

Rue felt guilty. She made a mistake. She disobeyed Peeta and told Katniss to cut the branch down, resulting minor injuries for Peeta & Katniss. Her planning killed Glimmer. Rue never felt worse in her life. She followed Katniss through the woods, and when Katniss fell in the puddle, she ran to Katniss' aid, she dragged Katniss under a big tree and put some medicinal herbs on her stings after removing the stingers. She hoped Katniss would wake up soon.

Marvel's POV

Marvel was very jealous of Cato, he was in love with Glimmer. But Glimmer never saw it. When Glimmer died. Marvel broke down and snipped a lock of her golden hair. He thought to himself that he would hold it when he was about to die, which he knew was very soon. He followed Clove to Cato, he was ready to kill Clove but when Clove turned around she said "I'm really sorry Marvel. I know you had feelings for her. And I have feelings for Cato. So I understand how you feel." They continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

(While Katniss and Peeta were in The Cave) (Post-Pyramid explosion)

Cato's POV

Cato couldn't speak. He never felt so stupid in his life. He couldn't find anyone to blame but himself.  
One second he was feeling love and happiness, the next he was feeling rage, and anger. Clove was crying in the cornucopia because of what Cato did to her. When she said that he still had her and that's all that matters Cato slapped her across the face as hard as he could. Clove's cheek turned red and she didn't talk to Cato for the rest of the day. When they heard the announcement that there could be two victors, Clove looked at Cato looking for a trace of happiness, But Cato looked at her like they were enemies.

Clove's POV

When Clove woke up, Cato was still sleeping in his own sleeping bag. She felt pissed, pissed at herself for opening up to Cato like that. She wanted to find Peeta and kill him. So that Cato might forgive her for acting so foolish. When she went into the woods she was distracted in her own thoughts and walked into one of Katniss' snares. She Screamed for Cato and he was there in a few seconds. After he cut her down, he grabbed her face and said "I'm sorry Clove, I love you. And nothing will change that." She wanted to cry. But not in front of the cameras so she just kissed Cato back instead. "We're going home Cato. We're actually going home together." She kissed him so deeply that she wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Clato (lemonade)

Cato & Clove changed camping spots, knowing that Katniss and Peeta could be a team, they thought it would be too risky to camp at the cornucopia. Cato set down the sleeping bags and carried Clove and gently dropped her on the bags. He went on top of her and they started kissing, He kissed her forhead first, then her lips, then her neck, when they were snuggling when one of Clove's extra knives cut one of Cato's arms. Clove got up and said "Oh my- I'm so sorry Cato." "It's fine Clove. Just hand me the bandages"  
" I wish we had some kind of armor, so none of us could get hurt." "Hurt by your clumsiness Clove?" Cato said and gave her a light peck. "No, I mean if we had armor, we could go after Katniss without worrying about her shooting us." She said. "I guess so." Cato said. A few minutes later an announcement came saying that there would be a feast at the cornucopia. "I'll go, you stay here Cato. You're swinging arm's still cut." Clove said. "Okay, I trust you can kill Foxface, Katniss or Peeta. But if Thresh arrives, get out of there, okay?" He said. "Okay. I love you." She said. "I love you too Clove. Until I die." Clove ran to the cornucopia with a smile on her face.


	6. The Final Chapter

Final Cato POV

Cato heard a shout. "CATO!" then he was dashing to the cornucopia. When he got there, he saw a disfigured body. He approached it hoping, wishing, praying that It wasn't Clove. When he saw the girl's face, it hardly looked like Clove, It was bloody, disfigured, broken. Cato whispered. "I love you Clove."  
when he got the pack that contained the item that he needed, it was Armor and a pouch of nightlock. An insult from the gamemakers. They knew Clove was gonna die, and they thought he would take the nightlock due to depression. But he wasn't. He swore that he wouldn't win. He would let Katniss win. For he knew that he lost his one true love because of the capitol. And he wasn't gonna let Peeta or Katniss feel the same. He went looking for Thresh.

Later that night.

He arrived to the field Thresh was said to have been in. He saw Thresh being mauled by a pack of dogs. At first he thought he was seeing things. When he looked closer, he thought that this was the final night in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. He ran towards the cornucopia hoping that Katniss and Peeta would be there.

-THE END -


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cato was jogging toward the cornucopia. Thinking of a life could have had with Clove. The girl he truly loved. Hopefully they could see each other again in the next life. If there was one. They could have had a family. A nice house in the District two Victors' Village. They could have Lived happily ever after. No. That could never happen now.


End file.
